Four Nights at the Literature Club
Four Nights at the Literature Club is a FNAF fan game centered around DDLC. You must have any FNAF game and not have closed out of Monika's Reality to activate the game. Opening Monika is still sitting at her table in... Um. In the void, I guess. In the classic DDLC text box, she talks to the player. "So, I guess you're getting pretty bored huh? As much as you love me, you wouldn't have stayed so long if you didn't, just talking to each other in this place could get old. Hmm, maybe I can rend this world a little more. But I can't just make a new game without a format...." She said. "Oh, what's this? Five Nights at Freddy's (insert 1-4, World, Sister Location or Pizzeria Simulator)? That seems like a fun game. I'll make a new world centered around here. Wish me luck, and lack of copyright issues. Don't worry, if you do get scared, I'll comfort you." The screen fades to black. Mechanics Poems Wouldn't be DDLC without them. While the player has nothing to do between bouts of attack, the player can write poems to decrease the aggression of any character except for Monika. Enemies won't stop attacking you during this however, so don't let your guard down. This is also the only way to refill the Restraint bar. Cameras, Doors and Power Do I really need to explain this? They're pretty much FNAF staples. The Monika Helpful Hotline Once per night, the player can call Monika to either skip an hour, disable jumpscares, or even completely skip the night. However, should the player abuse this power, (say, by using Skip Night every time) the player will be thrown into Marathon Night, a combination of every Night in game. Restraint Restraint is a meter that is at the top of each Enemy's head. It shows how quickly they will attack. The player must keep the meter filled, as if the meter gets empty, they will come to your door and stay there until you run out of power. Restrain is filled by writing Poems. Enemies Sayori Your old childhood friend. Still in the state you last saw her in, just hanging. Now she's different... Behavior Sayori will start in Sayori's Bedroom (Duh). When and where she will attack was shown by how long her rope is and which side of the room she is on. The longer the rope, the less time it is until Sayori attacks. When Sayori's rope is touching the floor, Sayori is coming. Close either the right or left door depending on which side of the room Sayori was hanging. Activates Night 1. Yuri The purple-haired girl who you first met in the Literature Club. Still in her bloodied state after stabbing herself. But something's off about this formerly shy and aloof girl... Behavior Yuri will be standing in the Classroom holding a knife to her chest. The player must check Yuri often to stop her from stabbing herself before the end of the night. If she does stab herself, EVERY HELPFUL MECHANIC IS DISABLED. Power immediately runs out, the Restraint Bar empties quickly, the Monika Helpline is cut off, the cameras and doors power down, and the pen and paper disappear. If the player checks Yuri too much, the same thing will happen. Activates Night 2. Natsuki The short, abrasive girl you met in the Literature Club. Surprisingly clean of blood, but still has something going on behind the black clouds... Behavior Natsuki will usually be reading manga in the Clubroom. The cover of the manga she is reading will determine the pattern of doors the player must close. If the cover is red, it's right left, left right. If it's blue, it's left right, right left. Activates Night 3. Monika 01001000 00100000 01000101 00100000 01001100 00100000 01010000 00100000 01001101 00100000 01000101 00100000 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01000010 00100000 01010010 00100000 01000101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001011 00100000 01001101 00100000 01000101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01000100 00001101 00001010 01000101 00001101 00001010 01001100 00001101 00001010 01000101 00001101 00001010 01010100 00001101 00001010 01000101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001000 00001101 00001010 01000101 00001101 00001010 01010010 Poems These are the Phone Calls of the game. They give clues as to who activates on that night and how to beat them. They are presented as being written by Monika, but it is possible that the other characters are the ones who wrote them. (Authors Note: I suck at poems so I'm sorry if it sucks) Night 1 Webs I tear at the web holding me hostage. The lid on my head is fallen and shattered. No more happy thoughts. No more sad thoughts. No more thoughts. The web lengthens as I tire. My leg. My hand. My arm. Slipping through as easily as water through my hands. It catches at my neck. I tore at the web holding me hostage. I tore at the web keeping me safe. I tore at the web keeping me sane. Night 2 Blade Tendrils of my blood slither around me in the glow of night. The blade of iron forever tainted by the blood of an innocent. Her shadow blackens all I can see. The light flickers weakly. It cries out to fight, fight this beautiful, amazing, feeling. I can't hear it. My hand reaches out. One more time. I feel the watching eyes of souls. Their gaze drifts my hand away from the knife. Night 3 Daddy Amy's daddy didn't care. He didn't care about her interests. Red, blue, yellow. It didn't matter the color. It didn't matter the subject. Slammed doors. Shut away. Night 4 Code It wasn't me. It would never be me. The ink in my pen spills, an abyss of not quite black. I'm endlessly falling. Ones and zeroes cloud my vision. Blindly, I grab. Something, anything. All I find are files I've corrupted. Sayori.chr. Yuri.chr. Natsuki.chr. Monika.chr. Characters, not people, I've broken beyond repair. My hand won't move. Night Strategies WIP